Unlikely
by Shamelessly Me
Summary: All she needed was a little bit more time before this all fell apart. Just a little bit more time, and she'd be able to fix everything. A little more time... and for the Autobots and Decepticons to get out of the way. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon, or anytime before she could find who she was looking for. OC/Undecided


**A/N: Hey (long ass A/N is long for this chapter)! I was really into the Transformers franchise – cartoon, movies, fandom – for a long time (3ish years or so?) but I fell out of it... for like, another two-ish years. In the process, I forgot a lot. But I recently ended up going back to read an old fanfiction I remember loving, as well as realizing that I _still_ had yet to watch the 4th Michael Bay movie, and decided that I'd try to get into Transformers again (I never realized how much I missed it, to be honest...).**

 **To help me along, I decided to start writing the whole OC-insert into the Transformers universe fanfiction again, but obviously with a few original twists. It's been awhile though, so please take it easy on me ^^".**

 **This is pretty much just going to be a fun little story for me to write. It might get serious, might not (might be a mix of both), but hopefully it'll help me get out of my funk. I haven't written anything in awhile, to be honest... The last story I wrote was the other one on this account a few years ago. This story actually revolves around an OC who was going to be a side character in that story haha.**

 **Warnings: This story revolves around the life of an _Original Character._ There will be male/male, female/female, male/female relationships, and gender-neutral characters. There's going to be swearing, canon-typical violence, and maybe-probably-totally some innuendo/mature jokes. It is NOT canon-compliant (pretty AU, honestly), doesn't really follow the bayverse continuity (though it takes place in it), and has the addition of characters from the G1 cartoon. Ayeap. Also, it's unbeta-ed and there's a good dose of me attempting at being funny/profound and resulting in being incredibly lame.**

 **Pairings(?): No romantic pairings have been decided as of right now (but I'm leaning towards Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe – it was, and still is, my favourite pairing since even before I fell out of the fandom, but who knows). There will be hints of different pairings amongst canon characters until I get a feel for who wants to be with who, haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and the plotline.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All she needed was a little bit more time before this all fell apart. Just a little bit more time, and she'd be able to fix everything. A little more time... and for the Autobots and Decepticons to get out of the way. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

 _Unlikely_

 _Prologue_

To be honest, Cassie never would've figured that she'd find herself in a situation where she'd be kidnapped. She was your average teenager with the same paranoia of predators as any other, but what were the chances of ever _really_ getting kidnapped? Not that good, she would have guessed any other day. So she had pushed it to the back of her mind.

Which was why, now that it was actually happening, she was freaking out immensely.

"Oh my god," She muttered to herself over and over, as if the chant would help break the intense fear that paralyzed her body and made her forget about the phone in her shoulder bag, "Oh my god, oh my god, how could this actually be happening? This is a prank, right? Som- some social experiment or some shit? Oh my god."

It had all happened so fast, and in broad daylight too. One moment she'd been on her way home from her part time job at a fast food restaurant, the next she was inside this crappy green van. She'd almost been at her house, too. Her neighbourhood was a quiet one, but perhaps therein lie her demise. The van ran insanely quiet as it had sped towards her. She had been standing on the sidewalk, waiting for it to pass so she could cross the road, when – as it was _driving past_ – it had opened it's side door and _pulled her in_ , all in the time that it took her to blink once. She didn't even start panicking until a whole minute after she'd been pulled into the vehicle.

However, now that she actually glanced around the interior, she noticed that something about the inside of the van seemed rather... off.

"There's no one at the fucking wheel! There's _no one_ in this car?! What the _hell_ is happening?!" She shrieked. Cassie could feel tears welling up in her eyes. It was getting harder to breathe. She couldn't even see where the van was taking her because all the windows were tinted completely black. Panic rose within her as she started to hyperventilate.

And that's when it happened.

"Please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I-" Cassie paused, time standing still. "W-Wait... who said that?" She looked around the van again, almost hysterical, still in disbelief at what was happening.

"My name is Livewire. I apologize for having startled you... I didn't realize you would react like this. I only wanted to talk and did not know how to get your attention without doing this."

Cassie's eyes darted to the front of the van where the voice seemed to be coming from. After a moment, she found the nerve to actually move to the front seats and glance in between them.

"...who are you? Are you talking from the radio? How the hell is this van driving itself? Why did you kidnap me?" She babbled, shaking. She gripped the seats in front of her hard, digging her nails into them, trying to ground herself.

"Ow!" The seats in her hands jolted, moving forward and away from her, "Please don't do that."

"Oh my god," Cassie gaped, hands quickly returning to her lap, "You've gotta be kidding me. This is some kind of joke, isn't it? What t.v. show am I on right now?"

"I assure you, this is no trick. Ah, here we go, this should do."

Abruptly, Cassie found the world tilting and flipping around her before she was unceremoniously dumped out of the van. She groaned in pain from where she'd landed on her bum, before looking around her. They were in an abandoned indoor parking lot. She looked back to her kidnapper, then stood up on shaky legs... and so did the van.

The human girl squealed in terror as the monster in front of her quite literally stood up, almost bumping it's head on the next level of the lot. It then crouched over into a squat in front of her, tilting its head like a human might.

"Hi," It waved at her.

She almost fell back on her butt again.

Cassie closed her eyes, tucked her chin to her chest and took a second to breathe, before looking back up at the green robot. She even went so far as to pinch herself. Nope, this didn't seem like it was a dream.

"Um," She stood where she was a means away from the robot, unmoving, before nodding once slowly, "H-Hello...?"

Pleased with her response, the robot smiled, before looking almost sheepish, if it was possible for robots to express any emotions at all, that is. "I, ah, apologize once again. I didn't mean to startle you as much as I did. I just needed to talk to you alone."

"Yeah, well, you managed to isolate me well enough, didn't you?" Cassie nervously glanced around, still unsure as to what to do. She should call the police right now. She really should. But then again... She looked back to the robot. If she tried, it would probably squish her before she could say a thing anyway... She might as well try to get an explanation out of it before it did crush her, "I do have a question though. Like, what the hell _are_ you?"

The robot seemed amused at the query, before it explained patiently, "I am a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron. My name is Livewire, and I travel among the stars. I just recently landed on Earth a couple days ago."

Cassie nodded again, attempting to process this while she stared at Livewire, "I-I see... Um, I don't know if I really feel comfortable giving you my name... but, I guess that's sort of cool. You being an alien robot thing, I mean... especially since you don't _seem_ like you want to harm me."

 _At least not_ yet, She thought.

Now that her heart rate was starting to slow and the girl could finally think again, she continued, "So what was up with the whole kidnapping me thing?"

"Right," The robot looked sheepish again, "I need your help."

" _You_ need _my_ help? You're a gigantic alien robot. What could you possibly need my help with?" The idea was so ridiculous that Cassie almost forgot to be scared of the metal giant in front of her.

"Well, I- ...please." Livewire frowned, trying to find the right words, before pleading, " _Please_ teach me about you!"

"... _what_?"

* * *

"Why don't you just observe the humans around you?" Cassie wondered aloud later that evening. After calling her parents once the whole kidnapping situation had been resolved, she spent the rest of the day with the alien-in-disguise (at a park in her neighbourhood, mind you), telling her mom that she'd be spending the day with a friend.

The alien sounded exasperated as it's voice crackled, then huffed through the radio. Cassie looked amused where she sat in the passenger seat. A little voice in the back of her head told her that making friends with this alien robot could still possibly-maybe-probably-definitely be a bad thing, but the Cybertronian was just so fun to talk to when it wasn't trying to kidnap you.

"I've tried," Livewire admitted, "I even went to the Internet for help, but I still don't really understand your race, not as in depth as I'd like."

"Mm, okay," Cassie nodded, somewhat understanding, "Then why do you need to know about us so badly? And why choose me to help?"

"As I've mentioned before, Cassie, I'm a traveler. I gather information about the different planets and races that I visit and discover, but your race is something special. You probably don't know this, but you're very similar to my race in a lot of ways. It's fascinating. And perplexing. I'm curious, is all." There was a pause, "As to why I chose you... Well, to be honest, when I finally worked up the nerve to go through with my plan, you were the first human I saw. You looked nice enough so I just went for it. Sorry to say, but I didn't really choose _you_ _specifically_ for any special reason..."

Cassie gasped, trying to pretend to sound offended but the effort proved futile when she ended up laughing anyway, "Rude!" The other laughed with her, "Alright, Livewire, you know that? I'll help you out, but you have to promise me two things."

"...as long as they're reasonable."

"Number one, you have to let me choose another alt mode for you. I know you told me you chose this out of convenience, but it's ugly."

"Rude!" The Cybertronian imitated, then snickered.

"Number two, you have to become my friend."

"Become your friend?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be really cool having a gigantic, badass, alien robot who can turn into cars, be my friend. And you should think it's cool having a tiny, badass, human girl who can teach you about other humans, as a friend, too."

Livewire went silent for a minute, before chuckling, "You drive a hard bargain. I accept."

"Sweet!"

And so the two spent the next three or so years getting to know each other. Little did they know, however, that this close bond they'd formed between them might very well also get them killed. Or get others killed in the process. Livewire just needed a bit more time before this all fell apart. Just a little more time to fix everything. Just a little more time... and for the Autobots and Decepticons to get out of the way.

...TBC...

* * *

 **A/N 2: All done for the prologue. Also, from the looks of what I already have written for the next couple chapters, chapter length is probably ( _definitely_ ) going to increase. Any sort of feedback would be appreciated ^^. Constructive criticism would be awesome, flames will be used to make smores (and ignored otherwise), and I really am grateful to everyone who took the time to read this! Until next time!**


End file.
